madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Games
Mad Games 'is a game created by Mad Studio in 2015. Mad Games Mad Games is similar to The Mad Murderer, but is heavily revolving around minigames (classic murder game rounds occur only once every third round). The character morph system is not present, as players play as their avatar. The currency changed from Credits to Coins and Rubies. Gamemodes Currently, the gamemodes included inside Mad Games are: * Mad Murderer (Involves a sheriff, a murderer, and innocents, similar to The Mad Murderer, Twisted Murder, and most other Murder games out there.) * Free-For-All (Involves everyone being a murderer and trying to kill each other to claim victory.) * Sheriff Madness (Essentially, this gamemode is Free-For-All, but with guns instead of knives.) * Balloon Hunt (Players aim to pop the most balloons within the time limit, using otherwise harmless knives.) * Tile Smasher (Mad Games version of Spleef.) * Mad Sweeper (Mad Games version of Minesweeper.) * Cat Attack (Players must defend Roblox HQ by defeating a big cat that uses a variety of attacks and has a horrifying screech.) * Juggernaut (Group of sheriffs team up against a single murderer.) * Death Box (Sheriff Madness in a tiny arena without places to hide.) * Pumpkin Hunt (Event-exclusive variation of Balloon Hunt.) * Balloons of Doom (Players must pop a balloon to avoid being eliminated.) Maps * Office * Agency * Mad Hotel * Mad Carnival * Dark Library * Mountain Castle * Island Castle * Farm House * Mad Pool (Balloon Hunt only) * Roblox HQ (Cat Attack only) * Death Box (Death Box only) * Graveyard (Pumpkin Hunt only) * Spacecraft Character Customization Players can purchase in-game accessories with Coins and Rubies, which can be earned as a reward for completing a round (amount varying according to game mode and player's position in the end game), buying them with robux or by exchanging Loyalty Points into them. Accessory categories of Mad Games are: * Knife skins (Changes the knife's appearance whenever given a chance to wield one. Some skins will give it a kill effect.) * Knife Abilities ('Purchasable with Robux only. Helpful perks that allow you an advantage to other players while playing as murderer.) * Gun skins (Changes the gun's appearance whenever given a chance to wield one.) * Gear (Tools for the players to play with when they have nothing else to do during the round.) * Auras (Gives your avatar special effects.) * Radio skins (if player has purchased the game pass for radio, radio skins change the texture and/or mesh.) * Radio particles (If player has purchased the game pass for radio, radio particles give your radio a special effect while music is playing.) * Character Cards (Equipping a character card will morph your avatar into the character seen on the card. The only way to obtain them is through a wheel of fortune that costs 79 rubies per spin. There are 5 tiers of rarity among the cards, rolling duplicate cards results in no compensation.) Loyalty Program Occasionally, promotional codes are given through Twitter, Facebook and Twitch. Redeeming these codes in the special loyalty program store will reward you with loyalty points (LP), as well as a single tracker point to a counter telling how many codes you have redeemed from which source. The loyalty store sells special knives, guns and auras that cannot be bought from regular shop, using Loyalty Points as currency. Some items are locked until enough tracker points from one of the code distribution sites has been collected. Facebook and Twitter codes are typically distributed randomly, while Twitch codes are posted in the chat room during streams. The codes expire within 48 hours and usually provide 10-30 LP (more if you own the VIP pass). The Loyalty Store opened in Mad Games version 2.0. Soundtrack Song played during the Mad Studio screen is a segment of is: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwSkC85TDgY Pegboard Nerds - Disconnected Song played before starting a round is: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLnuE2kHdMs Kevin MacLeod ~ There It Is * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGnaO4OOzso Kevin Macleod ~ Brightly Fancy -Cat attack only Songs played at the end of a round are: * https://youtu.be/WObVFv-C8rQ?t=1m58s%7CSuper Super Mario Bros. 2 (Jack G Quick Extended Remix) * https://youtu.be/qn-X5A0gbMA?t=57s%7COMFG OMFG - I Love You * https://youtu.be/Yzan2KFvBXs?t=40s%7CPEWDIEPIE'S PEWDIEPIE'S SONG! (feat. Dan Bull) (LilDeuceDeuce Remix) * https://youtu.be/AibtyCAhyQE?t=39s%7CThe The Living Tombstone - Die In a Fire (feat. EileMonty & Orko) (Instrumental which Mad Games is using it) * [Cash Cash - Take Me Home (ft. Bebe Rexha) ] * [Fox Stevenson & Curbi - Hoohah ] * [Wolfgang Gartner - Push And Rise (PrototypeRaptor Bootleg Remix) ] * [Galantis - Peanut Butter Jelly ] * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ_DVIRUSyc The Living Tombstone - THE ROAD TO EL DORADO REMIX (Instrumental which Mad Games is using it) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkbPlc2g57s Flux Pavilion - Gold Love (ft. Rosie Oddie) (Fox Stevenson Remix) (You can hear it after you lose Cat Attack only, and all players were killed) * [Draper - Ghost Town ] (You can hear it after you lose Cat Attack only, and all buildings are destroyed) * (fill it up when found and matched) (You can hear it when you win Cat Attack only) * Gangnam Nightmares (A mix between Gangnam Style and Propane Nightmares) * [Nitro Fun & Rob Gassar - Ecstasy ] * [DJ PON-3/Scraton - Wub A Dub Dub ] Trivia *There was once a jumping/stamina feature, but loleris removed it in favor of the fans. *On August 19, 2015 at 2:00 to 2:10 PM -8 PDT, a incident happen that Mad Games wasn't working to all players. However, this was fixed shortly after. *On July 28, 2018, ROBLOX made all non-Filtering Enabled games (this includes TMM, and MPB1) to be private, until it was turned on a day later. **This game has weapon bugs; not appearing on the enemy's hand whatever the weapon they're holding, and no knife projectiles can be seen if the other player was the Murderer. *Back then, when the game was new in Roblox's Popular List, teaming was common. Now, teaming is now rare. *Many people believe that it was basically just a remake of the Mad Murderer with new maps, skins, and different types of currency. *This game used to be The Mad Murderer 2, but loleris named it "Mad Games" because he added Non- Murder Mini-games such as Balloon Hunt, Mad Sweeper, Cat Attack and Tile Smasher. *This is the only game in the Mad series to use your own character avatar, rather than a random skin when a round starts. *If all players die on Free For All, Sheriff Madness, Tile Smasher, or DEATH BOX, the end of the round GUI reads, "Everybody dieded!" **Some of the modes also include "OMG!" when that occurred. *Mad Studio employees get a special MAD tag and have their chat pink. **In addition, they get the Admin Knife, which is a special knife power that combines the Noscope Knife and Spam Knife from The Mad Murderer. Game Thumbnails MadGamesThumb1.png MadGamesThumb2.png MadGamesThumb3.png Category:Games